


Security Blanket

by nenya_kanadka



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/M, Kiss and Cuddle Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 07:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nenya_kanadka/pseuds/nenya_kanadka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira goes looking for Odo at the end of a long day-and finds him in Ambassador Troi's quarters.</p><p>For Justice Turtle, who wanted "Odo/Lwaxana or Kira/Odo/Lwaxana, DS9, cuddle" for the <a href="http://nenya-kanadka.dreamwidth.org/21032.html">Kiss/Cuddle/Sex meme</a>. Kira seems to have taken over!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Security Blanket

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Justice_Turtle (Curuchamion)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curuchamion/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Security Blanket](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1950168) by [Nobleman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nobleman/pseuds/Nobleman)



Kira shifted from foot to foot outside Ambassador Troi's quarters and sighed. If Odo wasn't here, she was going to give up and go home, docking bay security report or no docking bay security report. Odo wasn't in his quarters or in his office, and wasn't answering his combadge, but the Bajoran deputy on duty said he'd seen Ambassador Troi sweep him away not more than an hour ago. With a frown, Kira pressed the doorbell. 

"Come!" 

Lwaxana was curled up on the couch when Kira entered, looking much more cheerful than she had yesterday. Oh, good. Kira was far too exhausted to be good company for someone projecting despair over her husband's plans for her child. She just wanted to find Odo, talk to Odo, and go home to bed.

"Major! How wonderful to see you. Do excuse me if I don't get up." The Betazoid ambassador shifted her feet off the couch and patted the cushions beside her. Dressed in a soft, loose gown and snuggled under a cuddly purple-patterned blanket, the pregnant ambassador was far more relaxed and casual than Kira ever remembered seeing her. The purple blanket was an almost perfect match for her elaborate, shockingly bright hairstyle. Trust Lwaxana to wear a fancy wig even in pajamas.

Kira smiled briefly. "I'm sorry to bother you, Ambassador. I was just looking for Constable Odo. Deputy Yndar said he might be with you." 

"An observant young man, that Deputy Yndar. Which is more than I can say for _some_ of your Bajoran militia." She favoured Kira with a significant look.

Kira blinked, bemused. "Uh. Never mind. I can see Odo's not here." 

"Oh come now, Major." Lwaxana waved her hands grandly, as if brushing away all Bajoran officers and the probable failings of their species. "You look simply fatigued. Come have a seat. Have some tea. I could use the company." 

Wincing internally, Kira backed towards the door. It was all right spending social time with someone like Dax, who she knew, or with Odo, who never expected her to make small talk, but she was _terrible_ at trying to entertain diplomats. If she had any energy, she ended up yelling at them; as tired as she was tonight, she'd probably fall asleep from sheer boredom and offend Lwaxana that way. 

"Oh, I can't, Ambassador," she started. "I should really--" 

She blinked. Lwaxana was petting the purple blanket, and the blanket was...moving? Kira stared. Oh. 

Lwaxana ran her long fingers through the fuzzy blanket again, and it curled itself around her. The patterns on the blanket started to shift and blur. 

Kira took a step forward. Was that--?

"Shhh," said Lwaxana to the blanket, which was starting to slide off her lap and across the floor. "It's all right. It's just your Major Kira. Shhh." The blanket paused, shimmered, and oozed back up onto the couch again. 

" _Odo_ is being your _blanket_?!" 

" _Do_ sit down, Major," purred Lwaxana. 

Momentarily at a loss for words, Kira nodded and sat gingerly on the edge of the couch. She wasn't sure if she was more shocked that Odo was being a blanket for anybody, or obscurely jealous that he was...cuddling...with Ambassador Troi, of all people. Odo was always humanoid around other people, except when he had to shapeshift for his job. He was always so dignified, so proud. If he was going to willingly be something soft and, and _domestic_ like this, wouldn't it be with someone he knew better? Someone like her?

"And call me Lwaxana," the ambassador was saying. She twitched the end of the purple blanket-- _Odo!_ \--over Kira's knees. Kira shook herself. She stared down at the blanket, which was now wrapping itself over her hips and curling over her hands where they gripped the edge of the couch awkwardly. 

The Odo-blanket was incredibly soft. Impossible not to touch it. She brushed one hand over it tentatively, and it--he--rippled in response. When she stroked it again, the blanket changed colour under her palm from bright purple to a deep, welcoming blue. Kira smiled despite herself. A corner of the blanket twined carefully up her arm, pausing when she tensed up. She glanced up at Lwaxana, who was smiling encouragingly (under her end of the Odo-blanket, which was still brilliant purple). 

"He won't bite," said Lwaxana, tucking her feet up underneath herself. "Relax." 

Kira laughed. "I've seen him be a raptor before. He can definitely bite if he wants to."

The bit of blanket questing up Kira's arm moved a little more. It slid up over her shoulder and nuzzled at her cheek. Kira sighed, and relaxed a bit more onto the couch. The Odo-blanket purred happily. A pillow appeared behind her head and she felt her boots being tugged off. 

Kira shut her eyes. This was nice. This was really nice. _I should get going,_ she thought. _Not fall asleep on the Betazoid ambassador's couch._ She yawned. _Really. Any minute now. I'll get up. There could be a station emergency. Really._

She burrowed further into the warm softness. _Odo's here,_ she thought vaguely. _I'm sure he'll take care of any emergencies..._

"Really, Odo," she heard Lwaxana murmur to her end of the blanket as sleep took her, "You have _got_ to talk to the woman..."


End file.
